The present invention relates to a connector, and more particular to a cable end connector having a complete Electro Magnetic Interference (EMI) shielding.
A cable end connector is often used for connecting a cable with an electronic device for transmitting Radio-frequency (RF) signal. A conventional cable end connector is, for example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,877. The cable end connector includes a dielectric member holding a central terminal within an outer conductive shell. The central terminal has a U-shaped connection portion for connecting with a coaxial cable and a coupling portion for mating with a complementary plug. As disclosed in this patent, in assembly, an upper side wall of the dielectric member and a holder portion of the outer shell are bent substantially at a right-angle to hold the connection portion of the terminal and an inner conductor of the coaxial cable within the dielectric member and to crimp the coaxial cable braiding to the connector outer shell.
However, the holder portion has a pair of first wing portions bent around the dielectric member, and a pair of second wing portions bent around a braiding layer of the coaxial cable. A gap between the first and the second wing portions results in an incomplete shielding, whereby a failure in signal transmission would likely occur.
Hence, an improved connector for providing a complete Electro Magnetic Interference (EMI) shielding is required to overcome the disadvantage of the prior art.
The copending application Ser. No. 09/709,226 filed Nov. 8, 2000 with the same inventor and the same assignee, discloses an approach to replace the design of U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,877, and the instant application specifically focuses on the complete EMI shielding issue thereof.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a cable end connector reliably shielding against Electro Magnetic Interference (EMI).
A cable end connector according to the present invention comprises a dielectric housing, a terminal received in the housing, a unitarily formed shell, and a retainer attached to the shell for holding a coaxial cable therein.
The housing includes a base portion and a tubular portion engaged with the base portion. The tubular portion axially defines a passageway therethrough. The terminal has a mating portion and a tail portion perpendicular to each other. The mating portion extends into the passageway for mating with a complementary connector. The tail portion is retained on the base portion for connecting with an inner conductor of the coaxial cable. The shell comprises a planar portion supporting the housing, and a trunk portion bendably connected to the planar portion and enclosing the tubular portion of the housing. A pair of arms rearwardly extend from the trunk portion. Each arm has a straight portion connecting with the tubular portion, a sealing tab and a bending portion protruding inwardly and connecting the straight portion with the sealing tab. The arms and a portion of the retainer define a space for accommodating the tail portion of the terminal. The retainer has a braiding crimp at an end thereof extending rearwardly beyond the arms of the trunk portion for grounding a braiding layer of the coaxial cable. Each sealing tab is located in the retainer, sealing a gap between a locking tab of the retainer and the braiding crimp. By this arrangement, the Electro Magnetic Interference (EMI) shielding is complete.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.